


nick fury; son of ares

by birdcagereligion (ckasjfbfksbj)



Series: camp shield [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, camp shield 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckasjfbfksbj/pseuds/birdcagereligion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(he does)</p>
            </blockquote>





	nick fury; son of ares

born with the song of battle thrumming through his veins, and the blood of his enemies already coating his hands, he was truly a son of ares

-

sparta was his home, its suns were his life, its people were his voice, and its pride was his downfall

-

(years later as he kneels on the blood soaked battlefield, crippled by the pain in his mutilated eye he feels the sun on his skin and in his mind he sees his mother’s smile shining in the mid-day light, he sees all he is fighting for, he is filled with strength. it courses through him, he breaths and is the battle and he runs his attacker through. a laugh he hasn’t heard in years echoing in his ears he cannot place it, but it is so familiar and he prays to the gods to live through this battle and  
he does)

-

his father is war come to life  
the wrath and scorn and everything that humanity loathes in themselves  
nicholas is more like him than not

-

(his first kill was mortal, a child such as himself, bigger and meaner yes, but still a child  
now, he cannot remember the boy’s name or what he had looked like, he cannot remember what started the battle, all he remembers is the feel of the blade piercing the boys neck and the strength he felt as the blood poured over his hands and the light left the youths eyes  
as he watched the body fall his father claimed him and he was henceforth known as a demigod and no one chastised him for the brutal slaying of the other child  
the pleading look in the boys eyes as his life slipped away haunts him even now)

-

rage and hate boiling below his skin hidden under his blank looks  
fury, they call him, anger personified  
he grins because of how well it fits

-

after the war his achievements granted him council with the gods  
they praised him, one man shedding so much blood- it coats his skin and he can’t get it off, he scrubs until his skin peels away and he’s left raw and still so dirty- they thought him worthy of a gift one they granted to few demigods  
immortality  
he accepted and as his father placed his hand upon his shoulder, fury felt a new feeling fill him, time slowed, power seeped from his skin  
“what will you do with your new found gift?”  
“i wish to train half-bloods my lord”  
they laughed, thinking him foolish but granted him his request  
what did it matter to them if he failed?

-

(he knew the gods for what they truly were, selfish horrid beings, their immortality simply making them grow worse as the centuries past them by  
causing wars for their own amusement, sitting high above on their thrones they laugh as mortals slay each other in their names  
he wished to aid other half-bloods, his own kind forsaken by their forbearers until another spout of boredom crept upon them or their rein was challenged, he did not want them to be like him  
ultimately he fails)


End file.
